Distance is the answer
by TwilightBlack6
Summary: bella is a depressed girl and is sent to live with her father charlie. she is running from the monsters of her past but what she does not know is that there are diffrent monsters in forks. Charlie gets abusive Ed/B J/A Em/R C/E wut will the Cullens do
1. Chapter 1 First day

**Disclaimer- twilight is SM**

**K this is the 1****st**** chapter hope u guys like**

**B POV**

"We will be landing in 5 minutes" the flight attendant informed us. Even thoe I hate forks, a place I have not seen since I was 8.

I am glad that is were I'm going. At least I was leaving _my past_ behind, if my heart was not drained from all emotion I would probably be crying right now.

The last time I cried was when ….._Was that night when he violated me._ But no I have change sense before _that night_.

I don't laugh, Cry, Smile, frown, I have completely blocked every thing from the world. No matter how I am feeling I have a way so they have no idea my face does not change it is like I am dead on the outside.

I did not tell anyone what _he did_. I couldn't I am too embarrassed so now my mom can't handle me so she is sending me to live with my dad Charlie.

I grabbed my bags and searched the airport for Charlie, when he saw me it was like he was looking at me for the first time.

Well I guess he is, well the new me. I'm sure he did not expect to find me like this; in only black cloths my hair was completely straight and a thick layer of black eye liner was around my eyes and I had black lips stick on.

"Bella is that you" he ask when I was 4 feet away "Yip" I said with no emotion while walking straight past him looking for his car.

I knew it wouldn't be that hard to find it was the only one with red and blue lights on top.

The drive was awkward no talk.

***********

"And this is your room Bella" he said as we came to a door upstairs "that is a bathroom oh and that is my room".

Why the hell is he still talking does he think I care were his room is. I just walked in my room I sat on the single bed.

"Ok well I am going to go watch the game oh and school starts at 8:30 and I bought you a truck u saw in the drive way" he told me.

"Wow" I said with the same emotionless voice do you think I fucking care I thought.

**********

I woke up screaming again. Every time I go to sleep _there he is pushing me into the brick wall telling me that no one loves me and that he needs a girl to help him with something. _

I don't know how long I will have these _dreams_. I think probably the only good thing about this is now I was not an open book it was more like I was a book that had been burned and the ashes blew away in to nothingness.

I knew Charlie had left for work because he did not come running in my room after I woke up screaming.

I took a hot shower I was in there for at least a half hour loosening my tight muscles no matter how many times I washed I always felt _dirty_.

After I dried my self off I blow dried my hair until it was straight. I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a black t shirt, after putting the thick layer of black eye liner on, I put black lip stick on.

I put some black finger nail polish because I had the time. I did not eat I never did it was like my body did not need food.

When it was time to go I grabbed my black hoodie and black book bag full of school supplies that Charlie had bought me.

When he called to ask me what color of book bag I wanted I imminently said black so he got a black one.

Before heading out the door for my truck I pulled my hoodie over my head it was a little early to be leaving for school but I decide to go get checked in.

*********

When I arrived there was only a few cars there I assume that they were teachers. I got out of the security of my truck and headed to the building that said main office.

There was a woman at the front desk. I cleared my throat cause I did not want to talk. She looked at me and gasped "can I help you" she said in a rude voice.

"Swan" I said pointing at myself no smile coming to my face no emotion at all. "Oh here" she said while hading me a paper.

I bet she was not expecting me she probably thought I was a sweet daughter of the chief. But no this emo in front of her was far from that.

I just turned around and walked out what was she expecting me to talk cause she was dead wrong.

I went back out in the rain I pulled my face even deeper into my hoodie I wasn't hiding form the rain but this world this stupid world.

I went and sat in my truck and looked over my classes.

English

Government

Trigonometry

Spanish

Lunch

Biology

Gym

WHAT ….. Gym if they expect me to do anything in gym they are wrong. I don't care if I fail. They can flunk me I don't give a shit what they do.

Soon I realized that there were a lot of students and cars in the parking lot. I look at the clock on the dashboard it was only 8:20 am but I decided to get to class.

The less people that are in when I get there the less awkward it would be but I don't care if it was awkward some times I don't even notice.

When I got to English Mr. Mason signed my paper then sent me to the back of the room I did not take off my jacket like the rest of the kids did, I just pulled my hat down were it would rest on my back.

Every were I went then every pair of eyes were on me. But no one came and talked to me.

But some times when I would pass them I would hear them say bad stuff about me but I don't give a fuck.

All morning I did not listen to any of the lectures in any of my classes. I never even paid any attention to the world I was in my own.

*************

Wow I was already on my way to the lunch room. The day was already almost over.

But I did not get anything to eat. I would just be wasting my money anywise. What is the use of getting something that is just going to be thrown away?

I walked to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria I sat in a seat that was facing away from everyone else, a seat that was facing away from the world.

I pulled my hoodie over my head and just sat there thinking about nothing well I tried to it seems like _that night_ always creeps it self back into my mind.

"You're in our seat" a female voice spoke as she grabbed onto my shoulder. I flinched away from the contact. I always did now.

I slowly turned my head around. I found 5 pair of topaz eyes.

Yah sure they were beautiful but I didn't judge someone by there appearance that is what everyone does to me they don't even give me a chance they just think they know who I am but they don't.

"I said you are in our seats bitch" the blonde one said. A big buff guy was putting his arm around the blonde one he was smiling.

There was a short pixie like girl that had black short hair pointing in all directions she was holding a boys hand he looked in pain.

There was a beautiful boy that was not with anyone. He was looking at me weird like he was expecting something.

Well what ever it was he must not have been getting what he wanted because he looked shocked, confused, kind of mad and in more pain then the other guy.

My face hand not changed at all the whole time when I was thinking no smile no frown no nothing my face was blank and they had no way of reading it.

I was going to tell them to get the hell away and that they can't tell me what to do. I was going to tell them that there name was not on the table. I was going to tell them to fuck off.

But instead I slowly stood up I grabbed my bag and I slowly started to walk away.

Just as I was passing all 5 of them I felt someone push my shoulder I staggered forward but luckily I did not fall flat on my face.

I was sure it was the blonde girl that had pushed me because just as I got pushed she said "And don't come back."

When I was far away from them so there was no way they could hear me I whispered to myself "if they want me gone so bad why don't they just kill me." Right as I was saying that I started to think of what my life had become.

There was so much sadness in me that I thought I was going to cry but I had much control over my body that there was no chance in hell that was going to happen.

Everyone in the lunch room was watching me as I slowly walked out of the cafeteria.

I went to my truck. I rolled down all of the windows because I loved the rain it was so nice I don't know why I ever hated it.

The rain was so peaceful and I loved the smell of it and the cold feel, just like my cold dead heart.

I climbed into the drivers' seat. I pulled the seat into a laying down position.

If I did not have to get my papers signed in gym and biology then I would just leave now but I resisted the urge and just lade there with my eyes closed.

"Hi" a girl's voice rang.

Yes that scared me to death but yes again I am good at hiding all emotions all thoughts and feelings.

I slowly opened my eyes. Wow now this one really scared me her face was kinda leaning in the drivers' window. So her face was right there.

My eyes kinda widened but then went back to there usual form. I think she caught that, woops I better watch that better.

It was the pixie like girl from the cafeteria. The one who kicked me off the table well I guess she did not do it but she did not do anything to stop it.

I just stared at her waiting for her to say what the hell she wanted.

"I am Alice what is your name" she said while leaning farther in the window.

"I have to get to class" I said grabbing my book bag and getting out of my truck.

I started to walk away but she caught my elbow, I quickly pulled out of her grasped.

"Wait I wanted to apologize for Rose's behavior" she said her face suddenly going sad.

"I don't fucking care about that I already forgot about it" I told her.

I started to walk away she kept up easy. "So what is your next class" she said to excited.

"Biology" I said annoyed "Will you just go away why are you even talking to me" I told her getting more mad by the second.

"Because I thought you could use a friend" she said "well you thought wrong." I told her walking faster to get away from her.

She kept up easy "we are going to be good friends I know it" she said while jumping up and down.

"Well you are wrong" I told her "I never am" she said like she really believed it.

"I takes two people to make a friendship and I'm not playing that game with you" I said while I finally got to the biology door.

I hurry walked in before she could say anything else.

The teacher sent me to an empty table. But then a boy walked into the room. It was the boy from the cafeteria the one that was alone and was not holding a girl.

He looked at me he was walking straight to me he was looking straight into my eyes. Oh crap is he going to sit next to me.

Duh now I have to talk to him.

He sat down next to me he looked like he was going to die of all the pain he was in but he was hiding it well, but not good enough I catch everything.

"Hi I am Edward" he said while looking straight into my eyes.

Wait did his eyes just go a shade darker werid.

"Bella" I said putting the most venom into it.

The rest of the class past by fast he did not say a nother word. In gym luckly to my releif I didn't have to do anything.

The whole class the teacher just talked about an up coming feildtrip.

After gym I hurried and went to my truck I did not want to get stuck talking to someone.

Right as I was pulling out I saw the whole group that was at lunch watching me I still had no idea what there name was but I don't give a fuck.

**K that is the first chapter and should I keep goin with this story **

**O and 4 those of u that have read my other story do u guys think I should keep writing or just drop it and do this one well it is totally up to you.**

**Let me no**

**-Rose**


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise

**Disclaimer _ I am sorry to say that I do not own twilight or any thing along those lines. O and I no that I should have told u guys this sooner**

**If u don't want to read a story full of sadness depression anger swearing abuse and hate then do not read this story u have BEEN WARNED**

**Well sorry to keep u guys waiting and I hope u enjoy this chapter**

When I got home I went up to my room. I just threw my book bag on my bed 'I can do it later' I thought. I went down stairs to get started on Charlie's dinner.

Charlie was just lounging on the couch watchin the game. As I was passing Charlie he said "Oh hey bella I am going to head out there is no food so you don't have to make dinner I am just gonna go eat with the guys"

What the Fuck Charlie does not have friends o well I don't give a fuck what he does. I don't need to worry about what I am gonna eat cause I don't eat anyways.

"Bye Bella" he said walking out the door slamming it on his way out. Charlie sounded a little mad. Again I told my self it was nothing. I did not know what to do I did not want to do my homework cause I suck at that.

I decided that I was going to go to Seattle it was only 4:00 so it wont be to dark and I did need to pick more eye liner up I was running low, and maybe I can get some new close.

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door I got into my truck quickly trying to hide from the rain. I slammed my car door in my hurry. I put my head on the steering wheel and let out along breath.

"Hi" a high voice sounded in my ears. What the fuck I jumped. I looked over to the passenger seat and there sat. That one girl that wants to be my fucking friend. What the fuck.

"What the fuck" I said putting my hand on my heart trying to get it to calm down. "Hi Bella I heard you were going shopping and I was wondering if I can go with you cause I need a few things too" She said bouncing in her seat, my seat

"How did you know that I was going to go shopping and what the hell are you doing in my truck and how the fuck did you get here" I asked while resting my head on the back of my seat.

"Well I am in your truck because I am not just gonna stand in the rain and get my new jacket all wet and um I got here……..um….o yes Edward dropped me off" she lied

I know that she is lying and who the heck is Edward and she did not answer my first question. She saw my confusion "Edward is my brother" she quickly added.

"Oh" I said lamely I just started my truck and slowly pulled out of the driveway "So I can come" she asked well more yelled. I just nodded what was I going to do leave her in the street.

We were half way there and the whole time she was just staring at me. At first she was talking like telling me her name is Alice. But soon she relied that I was not up for any conversation.

So we just sat in silence she never took her eyes off my face it was like she was trying to picture me with out any make up.

So when we came to the next red light I pulled out my I pod that I always had with me it is my escaped from this world. I put the ear phones in my ear and shuffled my songs and _Still Waiting by Sum 41_ came on. After that song then _No it isn't by plus 44_ came on.

Soon we came to Seattle and as I was passing all of the shops and stores I noticed a bar that had lights flashing and it smelt like alcohol cause the truck windows were open. I noticed some one in the bar it was some one I knew.

I slammed on the brakes Alice got scared "What what" I just ignored her and looked at the bar that was on Alice's side of the truck more intently. No fucking way no fucking way I just stared into the bar I could feel the confused look on my face.

Alice looked over at the bar trying to see what I was looking at but she began "Bella what is it" No fucking way what the fuck, how could he this is not like him, What is he doing in there.

He is in there with like 4 fucking girls around him licking all over him and he was obviously drunk.

I never saw him like this I don't know what the fuck he thinks he is doing in there. Who is he I never saw him like that.

With out a word I just started off on the road again. I looked at my self in the mirror my face was full of disgust. I just continued on my way to the mall.

I cant believe that he would do that I mean what the fuck he is suppose to be my FUCKING DAD.

**Lol did you guys know that it was Charlie lol well tell me your thoughts I took the time to write this chapter don't you think it is only fair if you take a few seconds to review well yah**

**You don't have to if you don't want to.**


End file.
